An Afternoon Excursion
by Emme
Summary: A whatchamacallit involving Raye and Lita PG-13 for Reckless Driving


Note:Oh yeah, I've been out of the game for quite a while...that's assuming, of  
course, that I ever was actually in the game to begin with. Anyways, for   
those of you who've been waiting patiently/forgot about The Ties that Bind,   
just know that I'm having major writer's block right now (well...that and   
the fact that my teachers are conspiring to kill me with homework).  
Hopefully, things will pick up in the summer. For now, enjoy this mini  
whatchamacallit. I call this a mini-whatchamacallit because I have no idea  
what it is. I wrote it hoping to insert it somewhere further along in   
The Ties that Bind but since that's not going too well... Now I'm toying  
with the idea of making it into another story altogether. Oh well, let's  
just call it a vignette for the moment, shall we? Enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah, if any of you have any suggestions about where I should go with   
TTB, please e-mail me!  
  
Disclaimer:Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own Sailor Moon yadda yadda. Oh, don't  
own Porsche either.  
  
Untitled  
by Emme  
4/15/02  
  
  
"Raye, no! Stop! Watch that car!" A horrified Lita Kino screamed from   
the passenger side of Raye's swanky Porsche. A gift from her estranged father   
upon her sixteenth birthday, Raye had immediately taken to the roads, driver's   
license be damned. It wasn't until much later that a petrified Amy had convinced   
their raven-haired friend to obey the law and get an ACTUAL driver's license.   
Still...casting a wary glance at Raye, Lita had to conclude that actually learning   
to drive hadn't made Raye that much of a better driver. She winced as Raye cut off   
yet another car. Raye, for her part, was sitting in blissful ignorance of the many   
lives she had almost ended on the highway.   
  
  
  
As the oldest of the group, Lita took it upon herself to look after   
the other girls - they were her only family, after all. After Serena and Mina   
had come to her, tearfully asking her to do something about Raye's kamikaze   
driving, Lita had obliged, promising to look into it. At the time, she had   
thought that the pair was slightly exaggerating (as they were certainly prone   
to do), but now having stepped in their shoes, Lita had to concede that the two   
blondes were right.   
She thought to herself as Raye gave a poor businessman who was actually following   
the legal speed limit the bird.  
  
"Um, Raye...hon, don't you think you ought to slow it down a little?"   
She ventured.  
  
Raye looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted another head. "Why   
would I do that?" she asked incredulously. "We're late. I'm never late.   
And I, for one, refuse to let that meatball head beat me to the mall."  
  
"Um yes Raye, but don't you think it would be better to make it there   
alive?" She asked cautiously, sneaking yet another peak at the speedometer.  
  
"Oh fine," the priestess grumbled, easing her foot off the accelerator   
a barely perceptible fraction of an inch. "There," she declared.  
  
"Uh-uh, you liar, you so didn't move your foot," the brunette challenged.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did - " Raye sighed. "Look Lita, I absolutely refuse to get into   
a tongue war with you." A pause. "I need to reserve the strength for   
meatball head," she said, tossing her purple-black locks over her shoulder   
arrogantly.   
  
In the meantime, the car had dangerously darted into the other lane. Lita   
screamed for what was probably the fifth time. "WATCH THE ROAD!"  
  
Raye, with careless ease, swung the car back into the correct lane, narrowly   
avoiding an approaching semi. Heedless of the maniacal honking ensuing from all   
sides, she continued to weave her way to the mall. "You know," she said, smirking   
at Lita's cowering figure, "you really ought to relax more. We're young, we're free,  
stress really isn't good for girls our age." After leaving the main road, she quickly   
maneuvered the Porsche into the mall's valet area, narrowly missing two gum-snapping  
teens arms laden with shopping bags.  
  
Lita just about fell from the car as the door was opened for her, sinking to   
her knees and kissing the burning black asphalt. "Right." 


End file.
